Forgetting The Day
by not.so.new.in.town
Summary: Nessie and Jacobs love is falling apart, Jake's drug abuse is getting worse. Can the one thing that is keeping them apart bring them back together?Rated M for Language and Rape
1. Just The Beginning

I do not own Twilight or Romeo and Juliette. But I do own a copy of both movies.

Jake P.O.V

The darkness came soon after. The light swallowed up by a dark hole and everything was peaceful, nothing mattered. The heart ache was gone along with the day.

"Jake?" A voice called, I didn't answer "Jake?" The voice both hurt me and soothed my pain.

"Hmmm" I mumbled so low only her ears could hear.

"Jake?" Worried washed over her as she walked into the room. She held her breath so she could check for two heartbeats in the room.

A/N sorry for the short point of view but I think that what going threw is head is important.

Nessie P.O.V

Fury followed by pain and worry washed over me. This is the 4th time this week I find him like this. Sitting in his room eyes close. The smell of drugs overpowered everything else.

"Why Jake? Why?" I whispered so low I didn't think he would hear.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because I can and I will. That's why!"

Mine and Jake's relationship had gone down like the Titanic in the last couple of months. His behaviour has taken a wild turn and we don't talk as much anymore. The only reason I pass by his house anymore is to make sure he's still alive and too make sure he eats something besides homemade hash brownies and chips.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I mumbled. The room fell quiet, I looked at Jake and I could see the sorrow in his eyes.. He didn't have to say anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"You know I love you, but you also know that it's hard for us and I don't want to be sneaking around. Your dad would kill me. You shouldn't even be here. If he finds out." a new wave of worry and a mix of frustration and fear ran across his face. "You should go."

"I miss you Jacob, I miss you a lot and it sucks." I pleaded

"Yeah well life sucks and then you die."

"If only I should be so lucky." I mumbled. I knew it wasn't his fault that I barely see him, it was both of ours and we knew it he just wanted to take the blame. My mind race back to that cool fall day.

_Flashback_

_His hair was drenched in sweat, long black and in his face. Sweat dripped and a small smirk crawls onto his face. I love him. That one last push sends us both the a happy place where small moans and loss of words live. He whispers that seven letter sentence and it makes a smile sneak on to my lips. We both laid here, heat had taken over our_

_bodies followed by exhaustion and happiness. I lose all fear when I am with him it is a sensation few feel in their lifetime and I am lucky enough to have it. _

_End of Flashback_

My dad was furious when he found out, I only heard parts of the conversation he and Jacob had. He swore that if Jacob got anywhere near me his head would be ripped off. I cried more that night then I did in my whole life. My mom tried to talk some sense into my dad and she tried to explain to him that Jacob would never do anything to hurt me but my dad wasn't taking any of this imprinting crap and I knew it. So here I am watching my lover die slowly and painfully. It was like Romeo and Juliette all over again except she was lucky, she could die easily.

_Please Review and tell me what you think if you want me to continue._


	2. Where you going?

**Author Note: I forgot to mention that this is my first story so yep.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**try to say goodbye and I chokeTry to walk away and I stumbleThough I try to hide it, it's clearMy world crumbles when you are not here**

**-Macy Grey: I Try**

**Jake P.O.V**

**I don't understand why she came I really don't I think about it all the time, she should have moved on, She shouldn't be in pain. I walked numbly across the room. I stopped as I passed in front of the mirror, wow I had lost weight. I walked around the house aimlessly until I found what I wanted. The frame is solid, carved out of wood, Billy made it for me for my last birthday. There is a wolf in the bottom left corner howling. In the frame, a picture of me and Nessie at her 5****th**** birthday. She looked 15 though. A wave of pain washed over me and I know exactly how to get rid of it. I fished around in my pocket for that little baggie. Methamphetamine commonly known as Meth. My saviour.**

_**Don't do it **_

**That stupid voice, get out of my head.**

_**Think about her.**_

_**I AM! **_**I thought loudly to myself. I always am, if I wasn't I would have killed myself by now. I explained.**

**I should leave, No I shouldn't, yes I should. She will be better off if she doesn't have to come and baby-sit me. I ran up to my room but not before calling my dealer for another 5 grams. I didn't have much time. I grabbed my bag and shoved a few clothes inside and my pipe. I wrote a note for Billy saying I couldn't live here anymore. As soon as I stepped out of the door I felt it in every bone in my body. My bones were scream and aching telling me not to go. The gravity that was holding me was stopping me. Maybe if I convinced myself it was best for her. I stood there for a while telling myself it would help her but nothing worked. I took my bag and tried to fight the gravity as hard as I could I got to first beach before I had to stop.**

**The beach was calm like it always was. I had to keep moving.**

**I could smell her before I heard her.**

"**Your leaving?' I could smell the salt in her tears.**

" **I have to, I'm hurting you." I whispered, trying to convince myself.**

"**You would hurt me more if you left." She cried.**

"**Do you not get it. YOUR DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME."**

"**SO LET HIM KILL YOU, I WOULD RATHER SEE YOU DEAD THEN FUCKING HIGH!" she yelled back.**

"**Well don't worry you won't have to see me anymore." I said I stomped away. I didn't get very far though, the gravity was holding me back.**

"**You can't leave me can you?" she said almost triumphantly.**

"**Oh I will: I whispered harshly.**


	3. Bad News

Author note: wow umm I keep forgetting to mention things, well im going to try to update every wednesday and Friday but I'm having a little bit of writers block. You see I know what I want the middle and end to be like but it's the beginning that's stumping me. Anyway I'm trying so hopefully you like this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I only own the sneakers on my feet.

J POV

_If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand _

Kryptonite-3 doors down

"So this is how the great Jacob Black lives?" She ginned an evil grin. "Living in fear of his worst enemy." Her words pierced threw me, if it was anyone else I would have killed them or I wouldn't have care, only if it were someone else.

"Just let me go, move on find someone else." I whispered regretting each word.

"Is that what you really want me to do?" she wasn't so smiley anymore." You don't want me anymore." She whispered to herself.

"You don't know how much I want you, how much I want to touch you how much I want to say your mine. You don't know how much it hurts not to be able to give you what you need."

"Kiss me Jacob Black." It caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Kiss me an after that if you still want to leave then I'll help you."

"No." I said but I could feel myself moving closer to her.

"Please Jakey, I need this." she said using that word I couldn't deny. I had to give her whatever she needed.

I couldn't hold myself anymore. I ran to her swooping her up in my arms crushing out lips together. I could feel the heat of her lips against mine as I ran my fingers threw her hair. I felt the urgency in the kiss I never wanted to let go but I had to, well to take a breath but as soon as she took in another gulp of breath I smashed my lips against her, pulling her down to the ground to lay on top of me. Wanting us to be as close as possible. I felt her grabbed on to my t shirt and pulling herself forward. I had to stop and leave. But I couldn't. I felt her hand move down to the end of my shirt going up again but under my shirt. She was lightly scratching my chest with her nails. I lowered my hands from her hair to the hem of her shirt looking her in the eyes for permission. As soon as she nodded I slipped my hands under her shirt and on her back unclipping up her bra easily. I rolled over pulling her with me laying her on the ground and applying a little bit of wait on her this way she couldn't leave. I quickly passed my fingers of her breast applying a little bit of pressure when I reached the nipples. She let a small moan escape.

I guess I wasn't really paying attention but it was the smell that told me what was standing behind us and from the looks of things it wasn't going to be a pretty.

**Please Review if you want me to continue.**


	4. Unwanted Help

_Author's Note: Hmmmm I'm not exactly sure what to do but I know that I said I would try update but as you can see it's becoming a little harder then I thought. Anyways Here you go._

_Disclaimer: I only own nothing,….yet. MUAHAHA_

_Oh she's only seventeenWhine whine whine, weep over everythingBloody Mary breakfast busting up the streetBrothers fighting, when's the baby gonna sleep_

17-Kings of Leon

Jake P.O.V

"Nessie go home now." He whispered through clenched teeth. She got up and walked away mouthing sorry before leaving. "Edward is not going to like this."

"So don't tell him." I whispered harshly. I knew it was hopeless. I heard him chuckle.

"Now why would I do that you meaningless mutt?"

"Because your hurting Nessie, you all are." I said as I lifted myself off the floor. "Emmett please, I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"Oh your not going to leave, because that would just kill Nessie." he said as walked up to me and injected something into my arm. My vision started to blur." were going somewhere special." Were the last words I heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett P.O.V

"Come on babe we have to get him in the boat." I whispered as the moonlight hit the water and the sound of the waves became softer and softer. I lifted Jacob as softly as I could and placed him in the small boat that me, him and Rose would be taking to Isle Esme. The medication would be wearing off soon and I didn't want to fight a wolf in the middle of the night on a little boat.

"I don't know why we have to do this." she whispered harshly with a little bit more venom then I thought was needed.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired of seeing Nessie the way she is She cried for the last 3 days. And I know this is the only way Edward will let him in the house or at least let them near each other." I said thinking about Nessie. That shut up rose for a little.

- - - 

"He's going to have to eat wolf for a while I don't think we should have people over until he get's better." I said as I walked around the kitchen. Finding nothing much besides some canned goods and bottles of water.

I sat down in the big red chair in the living room. Finally I could relax, Jacob was restrained with reinforced cuffs. Rosalie was in with him now trying to get rid of some of the sweat coming out of the kid. I honestly felt bad for him. It must be killing him inside to know how much he's hurting Nessie but the addiction is taking over. I'm not even sure what he's on anymore, last time I checked it was Marijuana but when I saw the track marks on his arm I knew he had upgraded. I let out a long sigh.

"Getting tired honey?" Rosalie said jokingly, I never got tired it came with the whole immortal thing. " It's your shift, and I think he's starting to wake up." She said before trotting into the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs quickly not really wanting to leave the animal alone for long. When I got in he was tearing at his restraints and switching forms but we put a muzzle on him so he couldn't do much damage.

"I swear if it's the last thing I will do, I will kill you." He said in the 10 seconds that he was human.

"Good luck dude, Immortal remember?" I said as I pointed at myself.

"You know kidnapping is a federal offence you can go to jail." He said hopelessly.

"Yeah I could, but as soon as you walk into a police station and they see your track marks there gonna try to stick needle in you and take blood test and I doubt that the result will be normal." I said as I passed a cold towel over his forehead. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked after a few moments.

"Because Jasper doesn't like you and Edward would kill you and Carlisle was busy." I said jokingly. "No one besides us and Alice know, everyone thinks were on a tenth honeymoon. But if you really want to know why I'm doing this well then I'll tell you after you take a good long nap."

Please review if you want me to continue because I finally got the whole story straight so that means scheduled updates for all of you who review. Anyway hoped you like this chapter, I really like writing in Emmett's POV. He's one of my favourite characters.

PPPPPllleeeaaassseee Review.


	5. Souding a Little Like The Doc

**Author Note: I though this chapter needed a little bit of a lighter tone and im not exactly sure why I am updating so soon but i guess bonus for the readers.  
**

**Disclaimer: Man I wished I owned this stuff but I don't.**

_**Like a target drawn across my chest,**_

_**She's a bullet in Russian roulette**_

_**You said you'd never turn your back on me?**_

_**Rescue me, rescue me!**_

_**Would you stand by me, or bury me?**_

**This Suffering-Billy Talent**

**Jake POV**

**Emmett Cullen is not one of my favorite Cullen's that's for sure. First he had the balls to injects me with god knows what and kidnap me. Now I'm chained with god knows what in god knows who with a muzzle strapped on to me. I feel like a prisoner.**

"**ROSALIE" I yelled for the fourth time that hour.**

"**WHAT!?" she yelled back even though she knew what I wanted. Emmett had left for a couple of hours to get some more stuff to put me to sleep and some food. So we were alone.**

"**I need to pee." I yelled with a smile.**

"**Come on you stupid mutt you went four times already I'm tired of dragging you to the bathroom, your friken heavy." she said as she came up the stairs and stood in the doorway.**

"**I need to pee." I repeated with my nose in the air,**

"**Okay fine, well then stupid mutt your gonna pee like a normal mutt." She said as she took a chain from the closet and made a loop with it and wrapped it around my neck like a leash.**

"**Oh you have got to be kidding me." I moaned a she dragged me down the stairs on my knees.**

"**Nope." She smiled. Blondie was stronger than I though. My whole body ached, this whole d-tox thing was not the best thing ever.**

**It's when she dragged me threw the front hall that I saw the picture on the mantel that my heart broke. Nessie. I could feel the weight of guilt pushing against my lungs I couldn't breath anymore being away from her I couldn't do it. I curled up into a little ball as the blond bitch tried to pull me across the lawn.**

"**Come on faker. I know your just trying to get away." She wasn't lying I did want to get away but not for the drugs, I needed Nessie.**

"**Nessie" I whispered as loudly as I could, the guilt was suffocating me. Everything began to blur around the edges. I saw Emmett running from the boat. He had just come back. I could hear Blondie yelling for him I would of told her to shut up but I couldn't bring myself to it.**

**I stayed in the darkness for a while searching for something hidden beyond what I could find. Nessie. I needed her. **

"**Jake? Jacob? Come on sleepy head wake up." I could feel a couple of light taps on my face. I opened my eyes to see Emmett with a big smile plastered on his face. "well good morning sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice three day nap?"**

"**It was nice until I saw you." I murmured as I tried to roll onto my side but the stupid cuffs kept me on my back. I let out a long groan. Then I remembered a promise that was made to me a couple of days ago. "So tell me again why your doing this?"**

**Emmett took in a deep breath even though we were both aware that he didn't need to. "I'm doing this because I care." he said and took a pause.. "About you and Nessie, both together and as individuals. I'm doing this because you're my friend or someone I would like to call my friend. But I'm also doing this for Nessie because she really loves you and I know that if you were clean I might be able to talk Edward into letting the two of you get together." He said seriously before adding " And plus I can't kick your ass if your sick." with a smile.**

"**Your starting to sound like doc more and more everyday." I said and I could see a little bit of pride in Emmett's eyes.**

"**That means a lot." He said before he reached into his pocket and pullet put that shiny silver object that changed my life forever.**

**Please Review  
**


	6. Killing Jacob Black

**SOOOOO SOORRRRYYYYYY, I am so sorry for not updating in a really long time and I have no excuse but the fact that I'm lazy. Anyway school is starting for me soon so I hopefully will be back to normal soon. So again I will say sorry. I know I kind of left you guys hanging last chapter and your probably wondering what the little silver object is but someone asked me a very important question in there review: why does Jasper hate Jacob? Well here is the answer. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE SHOES ON MY FEET.(Thanks Gabz for lending me your shoes btw)**

**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**Wonderwall-Oasis**

**Jasper POV**

**I really hate this little town and all these humans, with their smells and always being full of emotion. I am tired of so many different feelings rushing threw me. Pain, anger, happiness, Joy, Worry. For once in my umm… recent life I wish I could feel what I really want to feel and not feel what everyone else is feeling. And now with Nessie's feelings of love and I am almost positive there not for any of us vampires because this aint no family love.**

**I left the house early this morning I couldn't take it anymore there's so much emotion in there, love between everyone except Rose and Jacob and I can't take it anymore its like having a head ache all the time.**

**I wanted to go check on Nessie, she somehow managed to let Edward let her sleep at her friends house. I walked over to her friend Olivia's house. The sun wasn't up yet so I crept up the tree outside what looked like the little humans room. There was this scent roaming around the window and I couldn't pin point it down. I ignored it and balanced myself on the tree. **

**There lying on the bed was Olivia but Nessie wasn't there and I couldn't hear her accelerated heartbeat anywhere in the house. And that's when I recognized the scent. Jacob Black.**

**But how? Alice would of seen? Oh no she wouldn't she doesn't see them. God I'm so stupid he probable came and got her last night. It's at that moment that I could truly feel the emotion of anger.**

**Running as if the Volturi were after I ran to the la Push border. Cross and break the treaty or wait and let Jacob take Nessie's innocence. **

"**There no doing anything." Seth's voice said softly from the other side of the border, I didn't even see him coming. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her, Edward would have my head. She's not stupid you know, and he wont do anything she doesn't want to do."**

"**I know. But she's only a child! She doesn't know what she wants." I hissed even though I knew it wasn't his fault. "Please just let me go and stop her and bring her home or at least get Sam here so I can talk to him." I pleaded**

"**He told me not to let you pass, I'm sorry Jasper." Seth answered. That's when I felt it. I usually have to be in the same room as the person or the same house to feel what there feeling. I guess since I have been to tuned to Nessie's feelings lately I'm just tuned. If that makes any sense. And what I was feeling was joy or pleasure it was pain and fear. The force was so powerful I had to sit down and take a couple of breath.**

"**He's hurting her!" I cried as I felt her pain surge threw me. I saw Seth out of the corner in my eye phasing quickly. "I'm not gonna hurt you , you fool. Just let me pass." I let out before I felt another surge of pain. "I swear Seth you have one more minute to convince Sam or I will go right threw you." I hissed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, something Edward often did and I was starting to pick up as a habit.**

"**I'm going to escort you and were going an a human pace." Seth said as if he didn't believe what he was saying.**

"**Well you better start jogging then little boy." I said as I took the longest walk of my life. **

**When I got to Jacob's house it was quiet and no one was home.**

"**GOD DAMMIT SETH YOU WARNED JACOB DIDN'T YOU!" I yelled as I turned to Seth. "WHAT IS THIS THE RAPE PROGRAM IF I FIND OUT YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I WILL RIP OF YOUR HEAD!." I said before running in the opposite direction of home. I couldn't take it anymore. If it's the last thing I do I will kill Jacob Black.**

**A/N: I know it seems disorienting with what's happening but don't worry everything will tie together. Please review**


	7. I Don't Know If He's Gonna Make It

AN: Sorry I left for a while but I lost my computer for a while and I just got it back. Anyway how you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

**One tear in the dropping rain,**

** One voice in the sea of pain**

**Could the maker of the stars**

**Hear the sound of my breakin' heart?**

** One light, that's all I amRight now I can barely stand**

**If You're everything You say You are**

**Won't You come close and hold my heart**

**I've been so afraid, afraid to close my eyes**

**So much can slip away before I say if there's no other way, **

**I'm done asking I'm on my knees, begging You to turn to me**

**I'm on my knees**

**Tenth Avenue North- Hold My Heart**

Jake POV

A key, but to what?

"I swear Jacob please don't let me regret this, I know you and your pack can probably take me down, but I would like to remind you that it's two against one and your going threw a d-tox which will probably get worse in the next couple of hours so I suggest you take it slowly." Emmett explained slowly as he moved toward the lock that held the chains together. "And if your really good you might be able to send a letter or call Nessie, Maybe." He exclaimed as he unchained me and unlocked the door.

"Thanks man." I said but my voice cracked, I needed water.

"No problem and come on I'll get you a glass of water." He said as he headed down the stairs. Pictures of Nessie and her family cover the wall going down along the stairs. "The island is in the middle of nowhere and were a good 400 miles until the next island. So I would try swimming if I were you. You can walk around the island if you want but either me or Rose have to be with you and you have to wear this." Emmett said as he pulled out a dog collar with a tracker and a bell. Emmett added as he pulled out the remote " I can shock you too. Sorry about this but it's a precaution and plus if you faint or something we have to be able to find you."

"Humph" I groaned as I pulled the collar over my head and tightened so it clung comfortable to my neck. I had to be on my best behaviour I had to talk to Ness, I had to apologize. "Morning Rose" I mumbled when we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dog." she added amusingly before she placed a big glass of ice water in front of me.

"Umm Emmett we need to talk." Rose mentioned as she motioned to the other room. If I wasn't so busy filling my glass with more water I would have yelled and told them I could hear them. I listened to the attentively just in case they were talking about Nessie.

"She found out this morning." Rosalie whispered. " She tried to run and catch a boat here but Jasper caught her and is watching her. Edward is furious with her. She threw Bella down the stairs to get her out of the way. She wants to come."

"She can't now its too dangerous Jacob is about to get very angry very fast and I don't want her to see him like this. Is Bells okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, she didn't put up a fight, she didn't want to hurt Ness, she thought if she let her push her down , Ness would she what she's doing but she going crazy. She wants to know when she can come see Jacob."

"She has to give him a week at least to get the drugs out of his system, I don't think he even knows how much there is in him. Rose, it's crazy he has enough in him to kill four normal humans." Emmett whispered.

"God, what is he doing to himself. Don't tell him but I'm worried about him. Did you hear him last night, he was screaming about being swallowed by a black hole and not getting to Nessie on time." Rose said softly. I almost laughed.

The corners of my eyes started to blur, I suddenly felt very week, like everything had been sucked out of me. " Guyss!" I tried to scream. I felt my head hit the cold floor. But before I went into the darkness I heard Emmett say.

"I don't know if he's even gonna make it threw the d-tox. Lets hope so.' and then a needle was in my arm.

AN: I am writing the next chapter now, so if I finish tonight I will post it later. Please Review, I need at least 3 reviews before I'll post the next chapter.


	8. Anyone Is Better Then You

A/N: Well this chappie is divided into two parts; Nessie's and Jacob's part this is when Jacob umm wakes up and this is Nessie's struggle during this whole addiction trouble. The poem that Nessie writes was acutely written by me and its about how I feel about my few close friends that are addicted to drugs like Jake but there are a little more fragile then him so I just wanted to say that I hope you or anyone you know who is affected by drugs can get the help they need.

So how did you get here

Under my skin?

Swore that I'll never let you back in

Should have known better

In trying to let you go

Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about youIs so addictive

We're falling together

You think that by now I know

Demi Lavato-Here we go again

Nessie POV

I have to see him, now. I was going to rip the hair out of my head. I knew what the chances of him making it threw were, and they weren't good. Jake my Jake. Everyone is mad at me and I don't care, Dad won't even look at me after I pushed my mom, Jasper is trying to calm him down but I can tell he is angry with me as well. I don't care. I felt calmness sweep over me.

"JASPER!' I yelled even though I knew I could of whispered and he would of heard.

"Can I come in?" he asked from outside my door.

"Sure." I said letting sourness leak out. He entered quietly closing my door behind him.

"Nessie, I know it might be a lot to ask but please, try to calm down just a little. All there emotions, I want to help but I can't with all these different feelings going threw me." He looked like he was in pain. My heart broke for him.

"Okay Uncle Jazz." I said softly.

"Thank you." He said before leaving the room to let me calm myself down. Tears immediately began to leak out of my eyes. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a pad and paper, so many words flowing threw me, I needed to get them down.

do you remember the day

you said you were okay?

that day you left for a while

you left with a smile

you cam back eyes red

nothing much was said

i cried that night

knowing you weren't alright

ill cry tonight not your out of sight

in the ground

without a sound

Those last two lines ran threw my head a couple of time, Jacob wouldn't die. He couldn't, could he?

Jacob POV

The heat, water I needed water. I was so hot it was impossible, like I was burning I could fell the sweat, my hair was soaking. Nessie.

"I think he's waking up. Can you go get him a glass of water rose?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I heard a little disturbance in the air but nothing else. I forced my eyes open it felt like they were being held down by a bag load of bricks.

"Morning sunshine." Emmett greeted with a smile. " I'm happy your up." Rose was back with a giant class with ice cold water.

"Here you go mutt." She said acting like she didn't care. Keeping with he little charade.

"What no dog bowl?" I asked, my voice was cracking I didn't like it. I swallowed the water quickly but regretting it when I got a brain freeze. "Fuck" I muttered under my breath.

"Jake, we need to ask you some questions." Emmett took on a more serious tone I didn't like it. It didn't suite him.

"Okie dokes." I smiled, hopefully if I acted like a nice little werewolf I would get to leave this hellhole and apologize to Nessie, and score some dope. No, no dope. I argued with myself.

"What have you taken? I need a list of everything."

"hmm Ganj, ice, ecstasy, Adderall, Pain killers, Oxy. That's all I can remember now." I said reviewing the list in my mind, wow I was really that bad. I wonder what Nessie is doing.

_Banging Seth_

There he was, the monster. The reason I started with all these drugs in the first place.

Liar

_Would I lie to you? She's screaming his name right now and he's enjoying it, His hot beef injection pumping in and out of her tight little pussy. She doesn't care about you._

If you are telling the truth why would she want to come and see me so badly? Huh?

_Its all a charade for Edward, do you think he actually knows about his little angel and Seth? Not that he would mind much, anyone is better than you. _

Your wrong, me and Nessie are going to be together you hell of a sonofabitch. Get the fuck out of my head.

"JAKE STOP!" Emmett yelled. I opened my eyes to see him holding my bloody hands. Who's blood?

AN: I am hoping to have another update soon, I am almost down writing the next chapter so if I manage to stay awake that long I will post it tonight.


	9. Pour Martin

A/N: Well I'm going to explain why you guys are getting another chapter up so early and it's because I just finishes watching an episode of Intervention which is this awesome show about drug addiction and the people that try to get over it. While I was watching I thought about one of my close friends who's name is Martin who is severely addicted to drugs and I was just thinking about how he kills himself more and more each day and that he's the one that got me threw so many dark times and I can't even help him because he doesn't care about himself anymore. Anyway I'm not going to bore you with this so here you go let's move on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the feeling I have.

**_For Martin, thanks for being my light at the end of the tunnel._**

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly waling down the hall_

_Faster than a cannon ball_

_Where we you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me _

_caught beneath the landslide_

_in a champagne supernova._

_Champagne Supernova-Oasis_

Emmett POV

"JAKE STOP" His hand were covered in blood, I didn't even turn my head for more then a couple of seconds and he does this to himself. The smell it was so sweet yet bitter at the same time, like I wanted to eat it but I knew it was going to be gross.

"Is it mine?" Jake's voice quivered because he was scared? I'm not sure but I know it did, and I swear I saw a tear form up in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah." I said as I moved closer to him cautiously I wasn't sure why but I did.

"What the hell am I doing to myself?" He cried.

"Jake, don't do this to yourself man. Don't worry about it. Please don't cry." My heart was breaking for this freakishly tall man.

" No wonder she's running to Seth all the time, I'm a monster. That's why she wants to fuck him. That fucking two faces son of a bitch Seth I'm going to kill him once I get out of here. DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND IMPRINT?" Jacobs tear of sadness were replace by tears of anger.

"Okay were going to calm the hell down. Breath man. What the hell are you talking about anyway? Seth and Nessie, they would never do that to you. Ever. I don't think you understand how much Nessie loves you man. Its more than normal because if I were in her place I would have given up on you already, but she's still ready to put her life on the line for yours. That's what I don't think you understand. You think the drugs kill you? They kill her." I said out of breath for what seemed like the first time in my life.

Jake curled over on his side and squished himself into the smallest ball possible rocking himself back in forth.

"When we get out of here, whenever that is, promise me you will never let me got near drugs or a cig ever again?" He said peeking out of his ball to look at me tears in his eyes. "Please"

Man I knew vampires couldn't cry but he was so helpless and confused I couldn't help but get as close to crying as I could.

" I promise man." I said trying to give him a smile but I got a weak semi-smile. Jake seemed to trust me because he spread himself back on the bed and tried to chain himself back.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need these for the next couple of days." He said looking down and I understood he didn't want to talk about it.

"Here lay down I'll do it." I said and moved closer to him closing the restraints but not as tight as the first time.

"I'm going to need to phase soon, I haven't gone this long without phasing ever." He said looking out the window. "I'm kind of scared actually. I'm sure there all mad at me, I don't even know if I'm part of the pack anymore." He said closing his eyes for the last part.

"I'll calm Sam if you want I'm sure we could talk out an agreement." I said as I passed the moist cloth over his forehead gathering as much sweat as possible.

"That bbeee grrreaaat mannn." His voice started to slur and I knew the drugs were kicking in.

For the first time in my life I walked out of a room without a smile plastered on my face because there was no need for one here. Laying in a bed not more that a couple of meters away from me was a man dying from self inflicted pain because of the love he had for someone I thought I knew so well. He had done some things that were not imaginable to man. His mind was full of new ways to get himself onto this cloud high above pain and heartache just because he couldn't take his heartbreak anymore. It's a werewolf version of a Friday night in bed with tubs of ice-cream and really close friends. I was angry, sad and excited for him all at the same time but I knew that the chances that Edward let Jake back into Nessie's life were very slim but anything I could do to get him over this giant hill in his life I would do.

I walked over to the phone and dialled that familiar phone number. He answered on the first ring like usual.

"Hello?"

"Edward, we need to talk."

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter so why don't cha press that little green button on the bottom here and leave me a nice little comment. I would like to know if you guys would prefer Seth as a good or bad guy. And if you want him as a good guy, who will be the bad? I just learned that Martin's girlfriend just broke up with him not more then 5 minutes ago. Tomorrow is not going to be a good day. :(


	10. Skip A Beat

Hello there everyone, Here I am with another update which I hope you will enjoy. Just in case anyone actually cares about what's going on with Martin, he's not doing so well right now, he's little on the dark side of life. But I think he's getting better because he wanted a hug to day and he didn't seem to far gone if you catch my drift.

Anywaysss.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, man I feel like a hobo…

_Pushing me so far._

_Here I am without you,_

_Drink for all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same ._

Love Remains The Same- Gavin Rossdale

Last Time on forgetting the day..

_I walked over to the phone and dialled that familiar phone number. He answered on the first ring like usual._

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward, we need to talk."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Emmett POV (I know again but I love writing in his POV)_

"What do you want Emmett.?" Edward said in a sour tone.

"I want you to let Jacob see Nessie again." I said holding my not really needed breath.

"No."

"Why not? He didn't do anything wrong. Edward, you think your being nice not ripping his head off, but the fact is I think he would rather you rip his head off instead of keeping Nessie away from him. Your killing him.

" He took my daughters virginity." He said threw clenched teeth and I was assuming that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, but that's just a guess.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD EDWARD. Live in the fucking future, Nessie is doing a lot better then some of those whores out there, she knew going into it that Jacob was going to be the only guy she ever slept with. At least she's not sleeping with the whole fucking pack like most girls would. Yeah so what she's seven years old but she has the mind of a 40 year old and the body of a 21 year old. Stop being an over protective asshole and let Nessie and Jacob be together. Or you might just lose her." I waited for an answer but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get one. Edward had hung up.

"Immature Bastard." I whispered under my breath.

I walked to mine and Rosalie's room rubbing my head. I could hear Jacob breathing softly in the other room ,he was asleep.

" Hey baby." I said to her before falling face first on the bed. I could feel her climbing on top of me, hands running over my backside. I let out a small moan.

" I miss you." she said before falling on the bed next to me taking my hand in hers. "Nessie called again today, she wants to know when she can come and see Jacob." Rose was taking a serious tone and looking at me in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Tell baby bells to send her on a plane this weekend, he's ready." I said rolling over to look up at the ceiling which was a nice cream color.

"Are you sure? We haven't even been here more then a couple of weeks." she said looking at me eye brows raised.

"I'm sure, but before she comes he has to phase for a little. I think we could trust him walking around the house with the collar. He want's to get better for Nessie." I said and looks at rose, She was so beautiful, like a rose.

"Okay" she said and smiled. " I'm going to go make something for Jake for when he wakes up."

" Okay." I said before I kissed her passionately on the lips.

I closed my eyes for a while, deeply wishing I could sleep, I miss the feeling of being lost in your own mind, a dream would be so nice. I would even take a nightmare. I groaned and dismissed the thought and headed to Jake's room to un cuff him.

When I walked into the room he was smiling.

'What's the story, morning glory?" I said and walked over to the side of the bed placing the key into the lock.

" I dreamt Nessie was here, with Edward and he actually let me talk to her without him in the room, of course I knew he could still hear, but it was nice."

"Mhmm" I said and unhooked the last cuff. "Your free to walk around the house, but please behave yourself or I will tie you back down. You can phase if you want. Rose has something for you to eat downstairs."

"Did you call Sam?" He asked looking out the window at the calm sea.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll call now if you want but it's a little late in forks, he's probably out."

"Never mind then, I'll talk to him now."

"Do you want me to come outside and sit while you phase?"

Jake looked at me and nodded.

"Come lets get some food into you." I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had never seen a werewolf phase before and it was really cool. Jake walked over to me in wolf form and nodded. He could hear the pack. He laid down and I sat on the ground next to him and stared out at the water. I could hear his chest rumble to next to me a growl then a whimper. Something was happening Jacobs head kept moving closer to the ground as if something was pushing him, he tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Jake, what's going on?" And then he collapsed on the floor and for a second I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

Hope you enjoyed, Please review all you have to do is press the green button and press a couple little buttons. I will update tomorrow night if i get more then 4 reviews so please review.


	11. Square One

Hey there everyone, I already have an idea for a new fic, but I won't start until I finish this one which probably wont be very soon. According to the plan that is flowing out of my mind now, there is going to be a semi sad, semi happy ending to this fic. Anyway if you want to hear the idea for my new story it should be posted in my profile tonight.

Hope you enjoy,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… yet.. HAHAHAHA.

I need a friend to help me find

my broken mind before it falls to pieces

Billy Talent-This suffering.

BTW: pack conversations will be in _Italics_

"_Sam" My heart had dropped even lower than my stomach if that's even possible. "How could you? She's mine, and you fucking raped her, What about Emily?"_

"_What about her, Emily has been gone for a year now Jacob. Once the imprint is gone the feelings leave after a while. The whole point of an imprint is to procreate, the whole in love thing is to make it easier for the girl. The spirits think Nessie is good to procreate and you weren't doing your Job so I helped."_

"_I'm going to kill you." I said but knowing I couldn't do much, Sam was the alpha he could make me do whatever he wanted. "Who was in on it?" I asked knowing he couldn't do it without the help of the pack._

"_Everyone, but they won't say anything, they wouldn't dare go against me." Sam chuckled evilly to himself._

"_I might not be able to do anything but I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind ripping off your head once he finds out."_

"_If you haven't noticed there are a lot more of us then them._

"_There a lot of vampires out there who wouldn't mind ripping off your head, the Cullen's wouldn't be stupid enough not to ask for help._

"_Well in that care, I order you to not breath a word of this to anyone." Right when the words finish flowing threw that brain connection we have I knew it was over. I couldn't disobey Sam, just like I couldn't leave Nessie, it was Impossible. I had to leave that conversation before my big mouth got me into more trouble. "Bye Jake" Were the last words I heard before I phased back._

"Jake, what's going on?" Emmett was about a couple of meters away, I must have worried him.

"Nothing." I said coldly and walked back towards the house. I knew I hurt him.

"Tell rose I went for a little hunt I'll be back in less than twenty minutes and then she can go." He said before running full speed towards the jungle that laid at the boarder of the house.

"Whatever." I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Here ya go dog." Rosalie said before placing a plate full of pancakes and bacon before me.

"What no dog bowl? I'm hurt." I said sarcastically before pushing the plate away. My hunger for food was gone. "No hungry, sorry. Emmett went hunting should be back soon." I left Rosalie flabbergasted in the kitchen and I headed off towards my room. Sure my hunger for food was gone, but there was a whole other hunger in it's place. Maybe if I was lucky Emmett hadn't checked the pocket of my jeans from the night I was kidnapped. If I remembered correctly there should be a little bag of some kind of drug there.

I found the pants very easily they were in my room in the closet. I unzipped the little pocket I made on the inside of my left pant leg. There it was, they must have though the smell was coming from me when they kidnapped. But I can't do it here, they would smell it and this is Esme's home, she's never hurt me.

Maybe I could get rose to leave the house, I would just need five minutes.

"Rosalie!" I yelled

"What?" she said quietly when she got to the room, she looked like she had just cried but I knew that was impossible.

"Emmett said he wanted you to meet him, sorry I forgot to tell you, he said follow his scent and you should be able to find him. I'm sure he has some super secret business to talk to you about." I kept my sarcasm up so she wouldn't be able to see my sudden excitement.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, don't break anything." Rosalie said before jumping out the window. Lazy. I thought to myself.

I ran down to the kitchen and got a metal spoon, Esme won't mind, they don't even eat. I told myself as I went into the fridge and got a bottle of water. I sat on the floor, and put a little dose of heroin onto the spoon along with some water. A lighter, Fuck. I didn't have one. I searched around the kitchen until I found the barbeque lighter. This would work. While I was up I took a little bit of the corner of the Scot-towel.

I got myself settles on the floor and began that all to familiar cycle. Boiling the mixture, adding the corner of the Scot-towel , soaking up some of the mixture with my needle. Finding a vein and ahhhh release.

Emmett POV

I heard Rosalie running before I smelled her. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked before a word escaped her lips.

"Nothing, Jake told me you wanted to see me." her smile was disappearing, we both understood.

We made it back to the house in record time, but we were to late. Just as I though, Jacob was lying down in the middle of the kitchen, the smell overpowering my sensitive nose.

"Fuck Jacob." I muttered to myself "Call Bella, tell her Jacob doesn't want to see Nessie anymore."

"Why can't I just say he's not ready?" Rose asked

"Because Nessie has to hate him, the only way he's gonna see the light is if the light is mad at him. I said and started to carry Jacob back to his room. Back to square one. I thought to myself

PLEASE REVIEW, or I will never update again. Okay that's a lie but I will take longer breaks between updates because I will become de-motivated. Yeah that's right de-motivated. Please it only takes ten seconds but it helps me so much. GO HABS GO 33 (HABS: Montreal Candians aka NHL Hockey team)


	12. Never Again

A/N: In the beginning of the chapter you will notice that it is not in Nessie or Jacob's POV and that\s because I want it to be a mutual POV it how they both feel at the moment, later on I will go into Jacob's POV. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

It's a cold

and it's a broken

Hallelujah

Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley

Words could not describe how I feel today. Torn up, beat down, thrown around would be an understatement. I have officially hit rock bottom. The only person I could trust is now beyond mad at me and I can't take it anymore. The only person I love doesn't want to see me, my reason for living doesn't want to be my reason anymore. What am I supposed to do now?

Jake POV

The images played threw my mind like a movie stuck on play

" _Sam please, what are you doing?" Nessie yells_

"_I'm going to make you cum." Sam's face is twisted into a smile._

"_Please Sam stop." Nessie cries_

_Her clothes came off first. Since he was only wearing a pair of shorts._

"_I don't understand why Jacob didn't fuck you sooner, your rack is just mmmm." Sam said as he grabbed Nessie's breast in his mouth._

Jake could feel a growl start to form in his chest, tears started to fill his eyes. He couldn't watch it anymore, but Sam kept feeding.

_Sam's shorts came next._

"_Please Sam this is your last chance, my dad's going to kill you, I promise I wont say anything if you let me go now." Nessie pleaded_

"_Ha, like Jacob could ever go against me. And your family have no idea where you are, they think your with Jacob._

"_Please." Nessie begged tears falling down her face right before Sam entered her. Nessie let out a little moan of pain. She could feel Jasper near by but she couldn't yell Sam had a knife to her neck. The forest floor was cold and damp._

Finally, Jacob thought to himself. Sam wasn't feeding the images anymore.

"You can phase back now." Sam said. And that's what I did.

I couldn't take this anymore, Sam having way to much torturing me with this, pictures of Nessie's tear stricken face still burned in my mind. I should have been there. Where was I anyway?

_You were knocked out because of the drugs_

Oh the stupid voice is back, can't I get any peace in my mind? Go away leave me alone.

_I will never leave. Not until the day you die, but I promise to shut up for a little if you get a little high._

I can't, I have to be good. I have to see Nessie.

_Ohh please, I mean it's get high and forget about it or stay down low and keep seeing Sam fucking Nessie over and over and over in your head._

Even if I wanted to there's nothing in this house, I doubt there's like TylanolÓ or anything. There fucking vampires.

_You never know, I'm sure there have been workers coming threw here, there might be something in the bathroom, you know to make it look normal._

I don't know, I have already screwed up to many times and Nessie's paying for it.

_Come on_

No. Never Again.

A/N: I know it's short but tomorrow is Canadian thanksgiving so I wanted to give you and update before then. PLEAASSEE REVIEW.


	13. Salmon Red Queef

A/N: This week is not a good week. My best friends grandmother died earlier this week and she's in pieces. I love her dearly and that's why I'm dedicating this chapter to her and her family, hopefully they will get onto the road of happiness like Nessie is trying too. I love you Mari. This ones for you My Red Salmon Queef.

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

Halo-Beyonce

Nessie POV

Today the sun is brighter. Today the birds sing louder. Today is the day I get over Jacob Black.

"I see someone is feeling better this morning." Uncle Jasper said from the corner of my room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than usual." I said and nodded to myself.

"Do you want a ride to school this morning? I think your parents are still umm sleeping." Jazz said and winked.

"Sure, would you mind putting some toast in the toaster for me, I'll eat on the way I want to get their early. I have to go see ."

" Sure, what do you want on the toast?"

"The usual." I said and smiled.

"Peanut butter and banana slices. No problem." He said smiling.

I walked into Auntie Alice's room, looking for something to wear, we were about the same size.

"White Skinny Jeans with your vintage Beatles t-shirt." Alice whispered from the corner of her room, I hadn't even seen her when I walked in.

"Thanks auntie Alice,." I said and skipped out of her room.

"Don't forget to come back so I can fix your hair and make-up."

"But I'm only going to school." I whined

"So what. Are there boys at school?"

"Yes."

"So then come back."

After I got dressed I walked dreadfully into Alice's room and went straight for her bathroom where she was waiting.

"I switched all your stuff from your schoolbag to the bag on my bed."

"Thanks."

"No problem." And she was off applying makeup of different shades and pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail. "I'm done, but here keep this with you, your going to have to re-apply after eating breakfast." She said as she handed me the ruby red lipstick.

"Were gonna be late." Jasper said from downstairs even though we all knew at Japser's driving rate, we could be there in less then 5 minutes. "Here ya go kido." He said as he handed me the napkin with my breakfast in it.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

The car ride to school was not silent at all, we had music blasting out the windows. He only lowered the music when we pulled into the parking lot.

"We wouldn't want people to think I'm an irresponsible Uncle." He said with a grin.

"Of course not." I said trying to sound appalled. He went around to the passengers side of his Porche and opened my door.

"There jealous that you have such a hot family member." He whispered. "Let's knock them off their rockers." He said before he picked me up in a warm bear hug, but when he let go he tousled his hear which made auntie Alice gasp in admiration.

"Thanks uncle Jazz, see you later."

"No problem." He said and drove off.

My sudden burst of confident got a little stronger as I saw all the girls look at me with jalousie and all the boys look at me mouths open.

I walked down the halls with my head up until I saw him.

"What are you doing here, you not supposed to be on school grounds."

"Hmm, I know but I like to come and visit. So is there anything growing in the oven."

"No." I said and tried to turn away. But Sam was quick and he has me facing him before anyone could notice he even touched me.

"I talked to Jake last night. He says hello." My heart dropped at his words, Jake.

"I don't really care Sam, you dogs can shove it where the sun don't shine." Aunt rose would be proud.

That's when I see him, I had heard about the new kid, but he was something. He was slim like Jasper, but almost as tall as Emmett. His hair was shaped into a Mohawk, eyes are a see threw kind of green and his smile was beautiful.

"Bye Sam." I said and walked towards my next class. I sit in my usual seat at the back and my sexy walks in. It's then when I realized the only empty seat was the one next to me. This was going to be interesting.

"Hi my name is nick." I heard him whisper to himself as he was walking up the rows. He was nervous. I smiled to myself, happy I had let Alice dress me up like a doll

"Hi my name is." And he froze.

"Hi, Nick." I said before I realized what I had done.

"How did you know my name?" He asked eye brown raised.

A/N: hahaha, anyway Mari I love you and tell Dom, to stop being so damn scary and I might be able to walk into your house again without screaming in terror. Make him promise not to wear Mob looking clothing ever again. Please Review


	14. Nervous Or Something

**a/n: hello there everyone, sorry for making you wait so long but school has been really hard these past few weeks. Anyway I know this chapter might be a little different then my usual writing style with having so many POV but I think they are necessary so they will stay. HAHA Happy Halloween to everyone that celebrates it.**

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Young- Hollywood Undead

**Jake POV**

"You sucks balls, you know that Emmett, just let me out I promise I won't do anything again." I pleaded, I needed to get out of this bed, back to Nessie.

"OMG you're fucking hilarious, the next time I let you out of that bed will be when I have to put you in your casket." Emmett laughed evilly from the other side of the room.

"I need to see Nessie, I promise if you let me see her I will stop, I promise." I begged and I was serious, that last hit really didn't end well.

"Like I said before, Nessie doesn't want to see you."

"How do you know that?"

"She has a date tonight."

"Haha, you are sooo funny. Like Edward would let he out of the house."

"Yeah well she's not really in any danger, she's going out with a kid from school."

"She wouldn't she loves me.' I said trying to convince myself and I saw that.

"Yeah well, I don't know. Anyway Jake nappie time." Emmett said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

**Emmett POV**

I walked into the living room feeling tired, like I needed to sleep. But I know I can't.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Taking a break." I said and looked at rose with a questioning brow.

"I meant with Jacob, telling him about Nessie's date. That wasn't smart. You don't know how much that hurts him."

"I know but he has to hit rock bottom."

"I doubt Nessie going on a date is rock bottom. He needs something lower."

"I know but what? Its not like anything bad could happen to her without us knowing."

**Nessie POV**

I had a date tonight and I was going to be happy, as long as I kept telling myself that it would happen.

The awkwardness slowly disappeared the other day in class, and it all seemed to disappear when I caught uncle Jasper's scent. I laughed quietly to myself.

"_Well I'm guessing that's your name right? I mean that's what everyone is saying." I smiled_

"_Yeah that's it." he smiled and sat down. Saved again by the Uncle, I thought to myself._

Anyway the rest of the class passed by quickly and I found out that Nick was in most of my classes. Well to make a long story short he asked me out to go watch a movie and I agreed. So here I am in aunt Alice's room with momma and Grandma getting ready.

"Okay remember to not smudge the makeup, because it looks perfect." Auntie Alice called while she went to her closet to get my outfit for the evening.

"Honey remember to control the speed you walk at and the strength you use if you guys are gonna hold hands." Momma smiled and I could hear daddy growl from downstairs.

"Here honey, Grandpa says to drink this before you leave, it adds some color to your skin." Grandma said as she handed me a warm glass of blood.

"Thanks everyone but this isn't gonna be my first date" I smiled

"Yeah but it will be your first date with a human." Uncle jasper smiled from the doorway. "Trusty driver at your service."

"Sorry Uncle Jasper, but my date wants to drive, he wants me to see his car." I smiled and the doorbell rang and I got the funniest feeling, I was worried, no nervous, something like that.

Please, Please ,Please review. It means so much when you do.


	15. The Best Date Ever

N/A: I know this is gonna sound weird but I'm dedicating this chapter to someone I hate so much. This is for Joe. I want you to read this one day even know that you probably don't know anything about Fanfiction but I hope this slaps you in the face one day. This is what you get for hurting me so bad. But sadly after all you have done. I still love you.

I own nothing

To say I want you,

Exactly like I used too.

I Want You - Kings Of Leon

I had a couple of minutes before auntie Alice said Nick would arrive. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my pillow holding it tightly. I caught a smell that seemed familiar. I just couldn't place it. It was a foresty scent mixed with the smell of autumn wind. A picture of dark brown hair swaying in the wind filled my mind. His dark copper skin. Jacob.

No! I told myself I couldn't do this anymore. Pictures of the past filled my mind. Images of nights staying up late talking and sharing small jokes came flowing in like a flood. But one image stained me forever. The promise.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Jakey, bet you can't catch me." I yelled over my shoulder as I dashed for the border of trees blocking us from the forest._

"_Ha, give me five seconds and we shall see who is laughing young grasshopper." I could see his white teeth shine, when he smiled._

_He was right, it took him less than five seconds to have me pinned to the ground. _

"_What's gonna happen when you leave me Jake?" I said as I was laying on my back, looking at the bright blue sky._

"_Who said I'm gonna leave you?" He said turning over onto his side so he could look at me._

"_Embry told me about imprinting yesterday. He said most of the guys in the pack will imprint. Including you."_

"_Even if I do imprint Nessie, I promise it will not effect our relationship. I will never stop talking to you or leave you." I guess that was back when daddy told him to keep me out of the loop. I guess it was his own special way of letting me know I was the one._

But the sad part is he did go back on his promise. Not in the exact was you would think but in the past few months he has stopped talking to me. I tried to go visit him and maybe have the meaningful conversations that we used to have but now all that's on his mind is how to get his next fix. He left me.

"Mommy." I said quietly but I knew she would hear. She was in my room just as the first tear fell.

"Oh baby." She said and held me in her arms.

"It hurts momma. I miss him so much."

"I know, I know."

"He's here." Alice said quietly from the doorway. "Do you want me to tell him that you just got grounded? I could get Jasper to make Edward mad. If you want."

"No." I should go. I said and smiled weakly.

" Everything will work out, I promise." Jasper said from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Hey, Rose checked out the human's car. She said nothing was wrong besides the stupid air freshener that smells like piss and flowers." Uncle Emmett smiled from the couch. I saw that he had taken the time to lift his head to talk to me. Getting him killed in the new Call Of Duty. "Damn." He muttered.

I walked into my dad's study just where I expected to find him. He was talking to Nick, no doubt playing the I am so scary I will eat you if you hurt her act. I laughed numbly to myself. I was starting to feel numb again. Thank god for the numbness.

"Hi Nick." I smiled weakly.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We walked to the car in silence. My nervousness was gone, it was filled with the numbness. I was totally and completely numb most of the time, even uncle Jas said he couldn't feel anything from me. It was good in the beginning but now it hurts to think that I can't feel anything. I'm losing the human side of me, the side that keeps me from hating Jacob.

I couldn't go on this date.

"So where too?" Nick asked once we were on the road.

"Anywhere you want to go." I smiled. I had to keep it looking like a normal date for Auntie Alice, who I was sure was watching right now. I just needed a minute alone with my phone to call the airlines.

We ended up at a nice little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said as soon as I couldn't hear anybody in the bathroom.

"Okay." he answered with a smile

I took out my phone as soon as I locked the bathroom door.

"West Jet Airlines, how may I help you?"

"I need a ticket, for tomorrow morning…"

I had it all planed out, thank God Auntie Alice couldn't see what I was doing.

**Next Time:**

**I arrived at the airport five minutes before take off. As I turned into the terminal I was surprised by who I saw sitting there..**


	16. Heart aka Emotional Headquaters

A/N: Hello there lovely readers. I don't have much to say besides happy thanksgiving to the American's or to anyone that is celebrating it this weekend. I'm Canadian so thanksgiving passed for me already but hve fun eating turkey anyways J Anyways this chapter I really wanted to show that Nessie does love Jacob because I got the feeling from a lot of you that you thought Nessie didn't love Jake, but she does Anyway I will let you read Bye bye for now love you lots

Oli Call (L)

**I do not own anything**

**I don't care what nobody sais,**

**No I'm gonna be her lover**

**Knocked Up- Kings of Leon**

I arrived at the airport five minutes before take off. As I turned into the terminal I was surprised by who I saw sitting there.

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Yeah honey?" he said as he looked up from the book that he was reading.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

" Well first of all your too young to take a plane by yourself, I'm talking about appearance mostly and I couldn't let you do this on your own." He looked down. " Carlisle keeps tabs on all our credit cards just to make sure no one is stealing our money, it's his home webpage. I went to go search up your date to see if he had facebook or anything. When I saw that you had bought a plane ticket I came as soon as possible." He looked up at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to come."

"It's okay I'm happy you came. But what about Auntie Alice? Won't she see, then dad will see. Oh My God everything is ruined." I said and looked away I knew any second now my dad would come storming down the terminal with mommy hot on his heels ready to drag me back home.

"Alice knows but, she agreed not to let Edward know, she's known for a long time that you were going to do this."

" How did she know?" I asked raising my brow

"Because you are the exact copy of your mother, you have the same determination today that she had when she went after Edward before you were born." He smiled. "Come on we should board now, before the plane leaves without us."

"What do think uncle Emmett is going to say?" I asked once it suddenly hit me that there was a flaw in the plan, what was I gonna do once I got to Jacob?

"I think he might be a little upset but that's just because he has been stressed with Jacob lately, he was doing well but then he relapsed. He had hid the drugs in his pants, Emmett thought the smell was just leftover from when he smoked up and wore the pants."

'Oh." I said, I wasn't sure what I thought.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you when we get off, I'm sorry I know I'm not going to be good company but I need to hold my breath for the flight. Too many humans in one small space." He smiled weakly. "But you know how to reach me. He smiled and pointed at my palms.

"And you know how to reach me." I said and pointed at his heart. The headquarters for emotions.

The plane ride was fun, Uncle Jasper made people feel different emotions like a couple became really annoyed and he helped fix a couples relationship by making them feel love, I knew he knew it was wrong but he still loved to play cupid. Most of his attention was on the pilots though and making sure they were always calm and focused. He was the first vampire I met that was afraid of flying. I guess it was the only place he didn't feel in control.

At one point the pretended to fall asleep so that people wouldn't wonder why he wasn't talking. But I projected the movie that was on to him, he would let me know when a sad part was coming up so that I didn't have to watch.

We got off the plane and skipped the baggage claim since we didn't have anything to claim and went straight to get a taxi that would bring us to the dock.

I was nervous in the taxi ride, I was scared that Jacob wouldn't want me or my family anymore for doing this to him. Jazz tried to calm me down but I knew he didn't want to get into an argument with me for nothing.

We swam from the dock to the little island, Uncle Jazz beat me there. I knew he would I wasn't paying full attention and I was only half the vampire he was.

"Jazz? Nessie? What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked when he saw us approaching.

"I'm here to help my boyfriend." I smiled and gave him a big hug. " Missed you uncle Em.

"I just tagged along for the ride and to see if I could help." Uncle Jasper smiled and hugged his brother.

I could smell him before I saw him, there he stood before me, looking half dead and tired and the most beautiful I have ever seen.

"Ness?"

Sorry to leave you guys waiting but unfortunately I wanna get this chapter posted tonight and Criminal Minds is about to start. Hope you like it. If you want another one leave a review, I like negative and positive comments. Anything to help the fic succeed.


	17. More That That

**A/N: I am soooo sorry. I know I took a really long time to update its just a lot of stuff happened. My aunt just got news that her cancer is back and its been bothering me more than I thought and then all my files on my computer got deleted cause of a virus so I had to re write the chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy.**

**I will stay,**

**nobody will break you**

**-Beside You, Marianas Trench**

**Jake Pov**

"**Ness, is that you?" My voice was lower than I expected. I sounded like I had been living in the desert for a while. It seemed like forever before she answered me and I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath.**

"**Jake. Oh My God Jake!" She ran to me, faster than I have ever seen her run and jumped into my arms. I barely had enough time to open my arms to catch her. But it all lasted a little longer before monkey man decided to ruin it.**

" **Ness, try and be a little more careful, your jolly green giant isn't at tough as he used to be, hes on sedatives. ( I think that's a drug to help you calm down.)**

"**Sorry." she said but looked up at me. **

"**It's okay.' I smiled.**

"**Anyway this is getting awkward. C'mon Jasper let play some x-box. No cheating though." He said to his brother leaving me and Nessie alone outside.**

**She stood there looking at me, she was beautiful like always but something seemed off, it was as if something dark was following her.**

'**Ness, I'm so sorry."**

"**Please don't, you always say sorry." She cut me off.**

'**Wait just let me finish. I'm sorry for everything if I hadn't been doing what I was doing I could have been there to protect you from him."**

"**How do you know?" she looked like she was about too cry.**

" **Ness everything okay?' The boys called from inside.**

"**Yeah, don't worry everything is fine." she yelled back. "Lets walk." she said and grabbed my hand, it felt so good to be able to hold her again.**

"**Jake don't blame yourself please. It wasn't your fault and I would rather just forget about it.."**

"**How am I supposed to forget that one of my own brothers raped the only thing I have ever loved." he growled.**

"**The only thing?" she asked quietly and I realized she was talking about the drugs.**

"**I don't love them Ness. I depend on them. The keep the facts of life away. The fact that your dad doesn't trust me."**

"**He came to my school you know."**

"**What did he say?" I felt the anger building.**

" **Asked me if there was a baby in the oven. Is that the only reason you love me Jake? Because your wolfie senses thing that maybe I could carry a wolf baby?" She looked up at me with the tears in her eyes. I grabbed both sides of her face so that she was looking straight at me.**

"**It's so much more than that."**

**Hope you liked it**

**Coming up:**

**They came up behind us. I didn't hear them until now.**

"**Ness get behind me and if I say run you run and get your uncles and then hide." I said as I pushed her behind me. It was phase and deal with Sam or die without protecting Nessie. **


	18. In Which Jasper Sais Thats A Lie

_Well here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Hope you like._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_They came up behind us. I didn't't hear them until now._

_"Ness get behind me and if I say run you run and get your uncles and then hide." I said as I pushed her behind me. It was phase and deal with Sam or die without protecting Nessie. _

_I can feel the pressure pushing me, its rising. Its about to jump out. I can feel them creeping closer, closing in. I couldn't deal with Sam now because I knew he would be waiting for me once I phased. Sending me images to distract me while they killed me. _

_I guess Nessie finally discovered who it was. Because I felt her body tense up a little._

_"Nahuel?" She whispered to herself. I nodded. Yes it was Nahuel._

_I hated that guy ever since I met him. He looked at Nessie oddly and I didn't like it she was mine. An I knew why he was here. Sam probably made a deal with him that if Nahuel got rid of me he would have wolf protection and Nessie. Which I wasn't gonna let happen._

_'Ness, remember the game we used to play when you were small where you would run as fast as u can and then hide somewhere where I couldn't find you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"An do you remember the word that meant I had given up and couldn't find you?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded hesitantly_

_"Okay as soon as I phase I want you to run to the house. Tell Jasper and Emmett and then I want you to run as fast as you can. You have to be as fast as your dad. Okay?"_

_"Okay my Jacob." She whispered softly and back away a couple of inches so that my phase wouldn't hurt her._

_She had done exactly what I wanted. I didn't even have time to say her full name before she was off in the distance._

_Hey there Jakie, nice to see you again._

_Get out of my head Sam!_

_Now now be nice, that's no way to act in front of your pack leader._

_That's a load of bullshit. You not a pack leader your just some psychopathic lunatic who killed his own imprint._

_I didn't kill her, she killed herself._

_Just because someone fights with a werewolf doesn't mean that she's suicidal._

_I could feel his anger rising and then he starting sending his memories of when he raped nessie. The Mental images hurt more than the first blow from Nuhel._

_I started to fight back but it was unfair, 4 against 1. He had brought some friends along._

_I could smell my blood leaking from where he bit me, thank god no venom but it stung a but, it would heal soon. Where were Emmett and Jasper?_

_I guess I asked too soon, thank god too. I don't think I could have held out much longer with Sam in my head. Jasper was good he took down two in less that ten seconds and Emmett had one. They left Nahuel._

_"Why are you here, attacking us?" Emmett yelled. Jasper stayed behind feeling the energy._

_"I came to see Nessie and I though the dog was attacking her." Nahuel replied nervously._

_"That's a lie." Jasper said "I can feel it."_

_"Sam" I said once I phase back. "Sam sent him."_

_"Why?"_

_"To kill me."_

* * *

_Coming Up:_

_Edward finds out Sam raped Ness and he goes Phsyco_

_Someone Hurts Alice_

_Hope you liked. Please R&R_


	19. In Which Everything Will Be Okay

Well I have some bad news, this is the end. I just don't know what to write anymore with this story. I decide to end it here. Hopefully its not to much of a crappy ending. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Skin head, dead head

Everybody gone bad

Situation, aggravation

Everybody allegation

In the suite, on the news

Everybody dog food

Bang bang, shot dead

Everybody's gone mad

All I wanna say is that

They don't really care about us

Michael Jackson-They Don't Really Care About Us

"Wait, can you repeat that?" Emmett look shell-shocked.

I turned around to face him, wondering why at this moment did Emmett feel like being an idiot.

"NAHUEL WAS SENT BY SAM TO KILL ME." I said slowly, as if I was speaking to a two year old, I heard jasper stifle a laugh and try to cover it with a cough.

" I understood that part, dumbass. I just wanted to know why?" Emmett said

"Because, samrapednessie." I tried to mumble without phasing from anger. Silence feel, but let me tell you it wasn't one of those comfortable silences it was one of those ones where everyone is seeing red.

Emmett was the first to react. He went up to Nahuel and pulled off his arm.

"Deliver this message to Sam, he better run and hide, because I have the rest of time to get him." Emmett seethed and sent Nahuel away.

I suddenly realized we were missing a couple of people.

"Where are Rose and Nessie?" I asked

" Rose is with Nessie, there at the house." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"I'll leave you guys to tear down some trees." I said trying to calm everyone down as I headed back to the house.

"RROOOSSSEEE??" I called out

" What the hell do you want dog breath, where is everyone." she asked as she started walking out the door.

"Go east you'll find them, they'll tell you. Where's Ness?"

"Hiding, she said she had too, she's really good, I don't know where she went."

" I know." I said recalling all the rimes I trained Nessie to hid so that he scent was confused with something else. Usually mine. I went out the back door sticking my nose in the air, catching our scents mixed with something sweet. I found out what she was doing quickly. It was her favourite strategy. She would walk towards three different trees and then climb up all of them and then from the third one she would hop back to the first one so even though the path with the freshest scent led to one tree, she was in another.

I quickly found the three trees and called out our secret word. "Buttermilk" I waited a couple of seconds before I heard the ruffling of leaves

"Is everything okay now Jakey?"

"Everything will be."


End file.
